


Lazy

by Sicklywrites



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, lazy sex hella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and Hazel enjoy each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like these two to be honest lmao

Hancock and Hazel laid in bed, Hazel under her lovable ghoul’s arm, Hancock with one hand holding a cigarette to his mouth and the other hand full of tit. Hazel laughed and brushed his hand away over and over, just as it had come back, over and over.

“John,” she playfully scolded.

_“Hazel.”_

They laughed quietly together, enjoying the peace that this dark room and double bed brought, their clothes strewn across the room, all but Hancock’s coat and hat which were neatly hung on a desk chair. They were riding the aftershocks of a good _session,_ still panting from the exertion. All it took to get started was to lazily plant a hand on his crotch, and for him to look a little surprised.

 _“Well, hell-o,”_ he’d said, before rolled over her with that cock-sure grin, making her giggle foolishly.

She rolled her head back on his shoulder, looking over to him. She was always so amazed that he ever called himself ugly. He was still trying to catch his breath, which was funny to her, because all he did was lie there as she rode him _“out of this world.”_ Good thing she liked watching that dumb face of his when she brought him back and forth from the brink of an orgasm.

“You know the smoke’s bad for you?” she sighed, content. If she got out of bed now, her legs would fail her. He teased her because of the way her legs twitched sometimes after he’d performed _particularly well._

“I’m a ghoul, Sunshine,” he smirked.

“I’ve noticed,” she responded, smirking right back.

“I’ve had nuclear shit going on in my lungs, a little smoke isn’t gonna hurt me.”

She knew he was right, and she was glad he was, because imagining losing him to cigarettes in a world that was constantly trying to kill them in other ways would have been just an extra ‘fuck you.’

“Never smoked, Zee?” he asked.

“As a teenager a couple times,” She admitted. He smiled momentarily.

“You were probably cute,” he said, and then thought about it. “No, you definitely would have been cute.”

“Imagine a little teenage Hancock, meeting a little teenage Hazel?”

He laughed.

“Too bad we were born a couple years apart. Couple centuries.”

“I’m glad the age gap doesn’t bother you,” she chuckled, rolling onto her side and snuggling up at his. She rubbed her shoulder and squashed the butt of his cigarette down into the ashtray on the bedside table.

“I love you, Zee,” Hancock smiled to himself.

“I love you, too,” she said, nuzzling into him. His skin was so rough and imperfect, but she loved it all the same. That feeling meant it was _him._

“You know what scares me?” he asked.

“Mmm?”

“One day you’re going to get old,” he said, and frowned, blinking wearily as he stared off into the darkness of the room. The only thing illuminating them was an oil lantern burning on low, flickering the room with just enough light to see each other.

Hazel hid her own frown in his chest. They’d had this discussion before, but barely a discussion, more so just banter. This time there was nothing to distract them from the thought.

“I know, John.”

“No, you don’t,” he said sternly, and sunk down into the blankets at her level, rolling to his side to face her. He brushed her hair from her face and ran his thumb along her brow. “You’re going to get old on me, and there’s nothing I can do about it. Then you’re gonna get _real_ old, and I’m gonna be… fucking heartbroken, Zee.”

She took a deep breath.

“You’d be fine without me.”

“No I wouldn’t,” he corrected somewhat angrily. “I don’t want to be without you at all.”

“John, I’m wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place, I—”

“Yes you were,” he said, his finger running along her chin. “You _absolutely_ were.”

She looked suddenly a aggravated by this.

“Fuck you, Hancock,” she growled pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

 _“Nooo,_ ” he whined, smiling, moving is arms as if he was trying to get away. “Don’t win this argument with sex!”

She laughed, leaning down to kiss him with both hands gently on his chest. It was moments like this he forgot he was a ghoul at all. His insecurities washed away.

“C’mon, as if you don’t like it.” She grinned, running herself naked along his length. She still felt wet from ten minutes ago, and a smile quirked up on his face.

“Yeeeah…” he hummed happily, pressing his hips up against her. She laughed playfully, one hand on his belly and the other on her thigh. With his erection between her lips she ran him into moaning, rolling his head back and panting desperately.

“You’ll be the end of me, Sunshine,” he huffed. “Now get on it.”

They laughed, Hazel dipping a hand between them to aim and sink down onto him. His mouth came open noiselessly for a moment until one long, drawn out groan quietly escaped.

“Fuck _you_ , you _minx,_ _ugh,_ ” he blabbered, her hips rolling. Her laugh pulsated through her, and in turn, to him. He held onto her thighs tight, urging her to ride him harder. She obliged.

“You like this?” she whispered, to which he only responded with a long hum of approval.

 _“Ughh,_ I’m gonna cum,” he breathed.

“It’s been two seconds,” she began to laugh, because nothing was as fun as sex. He deserved this after how long he lasted before.

“Fight me, Sunshine,” he said as if in a different, dreamy realm. She knew he hadn’t taken anything lately, but damn, he looked high as a kite. She leant back, riding him in long strokes until she _knew_ he was almost there, pulling him out and pressing his slick erection to her mound, jacking him into completion with her skilful hand.

“Fuhh _hhh_ ,” he moaned, “you _wiiiin_.”

She snickered and leant down to kiss him, his lips puckering too late because his reflexes were shot to hell. As well as other things that had ‘shot.’

She rolled back off him, exhausted now.

“I just wanted to even up the cum counter,” she smirked, cuddling up beside him.

He smiled, eyes closing. She could see this day easily turning into a lazy sex fest, and she was entirely okay with that.

“I love you, girl.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
